


Small Moments

by vizarding



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Concubine AU, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles and ficlets of Black Adam and Albert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

Albert let out a small grunt, tossing in his sleep.

Or the better word had been attempts to sleep. It had been like this since their return from that horrid game station; maybe it was time to take a few sleeping pills? He'd just been restless. Rolling to his side, he squeezed the sheets in his fist. Thoughts clouded. He felt heat pool between his thighs. It had been a while since he… well… Nothing wrong with a little alone time? Especially if he couldn't sleep.

He shuffled out of his sleep pants, kicking them to the floor, and did similar to his briefs, starting to stroke himself. He bit his lip, running his thumb over the head, stiffening more. It wasn't enough though; something wasn't getting him there. Maybe he was just being impatient, but he never needed this much stimulation. 

(Maybe he came a little too quickly sometimes, but he tried not to think of it like that.)

Almost disappointingly, he let his mind wander, resting his face against the sheets, a groan escaping here or there. It wasn't exactly gentlemanly, but maybe a thought of one of the girls. Maybe Power girl. But she'd never really been his type. Still not good enough, he tried pumping a little slower, tried anything really.

Hmm, Black Adam had said he wanted to speak with him.

Tomorrow.

(Today, really, it was 2 in the morning. The moonlight spilling in from his window.)

Wait— why was he thinking about Black Adam?

Of all the times.

He'd been feeling a little guilty, he'd misjudged him. He thought back to that one look the other man had given him— it was very fleeting, and only for a moment, but it was sincere. His eyes almost soft. His skin such a rich color.

Ah— a gasp. A little louder than he wanted. He couldn't help pumping a little faster now, suddenly his face was burning. As were other parts. There was a rush of heat, and his hips rocked easier. His mind felt so hazy, but Adam's eyes. His eyes. His neck. Suddenly he thought of him very close, why so close. That suit was so skin tight, he might as well not be wearing anything at all. All that rich skin underneath. 

He turned his face to the sheets now.

He was thinking about Black Adam.

Naked.

While masturbating.

He continued to play with himself, a hand reaching down, feeling up his own thighs up to his balls, feeling them.

He thought of Adam's hair. He thought of it tousled. He thought of his words. No, not words. He just thought of his mouth, moving, those thin lips. He thought of those thin lips somewhere very particular and this made him jerk his hips, precum leaking and staining into the sheets. His body felt hot and sweaty and he continued to moan into his sheets. 

He continued to moan about Black Adam being naked in his sheets.

He continued to fantasize about him being around his cock.

Would it be different with another man?

The thought of tongue sent him over the edge, arching his back as he came, slicking it over his cock as it softened, still pumping slightly.

He.

Why did he keep thinking about him.

He hated the man, not five days ago.

He had been wrong about him but.

He was a man.

Albert brought his hand away, wiping it on the sheets, his face still buried in them. He. What did he just so. He head spun-- he was confused. That's right. Just confused. But no, he felt his eyes burn. Why did he think of Black Adam, what was wrong with him?

Fuck.


	2. Beg

Oh, how Albert simply _ached_. 

He tugged at the leather straps around his wrists, and they groaned against him, tightening. His legs endlessly tangled in the rich red sheets. He bucks his hips weakly, erection hard and burning for a touch. A bite to his lip, sinking in; he needed a distraction from the shudders running through his body. Shudders caused by a certain person.

Adam lounged beside him, full clothed— insultingly, unstimulated, and looking almost bored. _Almost_ bored, besides the small smirk playing on the edge of his lips. A feathered touch from his calloused hands here or there, brushing a nipple, or just barely walking his fingers around his crotch was driving Albert absolutely CRAZY. 

A moan is caught in his throat.

Another weak buck of the hips, before he collapses back down and attempts to rub his thighs together. Just a little bit. Anything to get relief. For this he gets a swift smack to the thigh. It echoes and he gasps, throwing his head back. It was a good pain. He wanted more. He wanted anything.

"Teth..." he breathed, eyes falling on the other man. 

"Are you ready to beg?" the god mused.

A hand slid down Albert's thigh and he moaned. It teased inwardly ever so slightly, digits pressing into his skin, and he spread his legs, willing it, begging it— but no, it pulled away, back to its owner. He tossed and look to the person, pleading, oh please, touch him. But not in words. He still couldn't muster words.

And words were what those eyes wanted— well not REALLY, they simply wished for him to degrade himself, to cry to be touched, he was playing with him. The smirk stretched Adam's face as he leaned down, his lips playing keep away from Albert's mouth.

"I'll ask again. Are you ready to beg me, Albert." It wasn't so much a question. His tone was playful, but an edge lingered behind it.

He might be getting bored.

 


	3. Consideration

He watches Teth's back intently as he walks away.

From what he just did.

From stepping on a man so hard he cracked and crunched and burst beneath his foot.

He watches the muscles move as he swings his arms, spandex giving slightly to his shoulder blades, in out, he traced the lines down his spine. He kept his eyes on Adam. Softened eyes. He did the right thing. This was the right thing to do and this man was leading him in it. That with his very muscular back, a back that could shoulder the weight of what was necessary for his people.

A strength Albert feared he didn't have.

* * *

A strength Albert later wondered he shoulder have questioned him for having.

How could someone have done so much, dirtied his hands so much, and not do the unthinkable.

He put his head down on the table. The smooth wood making little knock to the sound of his great, big, thick head. 

What had Adam done. He'd have to accept it. He'd have to accept that this man... killed hundreds, thousands of people. And they were innocent. He wanted to hate him, despise him, but all he felt... was sad. Maybe. Maybe he could find him, have him turn himself in. But he knew they'd never let him go. No parol. Nothing. 

Why did he still care so much for him?

Why did he still think of that strong back. He wondered how it could shoulder such crimes and without breaking.


	4. Song

The soft caress of the sheets tangled around his legs contrasts the calloused hand holding his face. His arms tied back as usual. Adam didn't like his embraces, despite it being all Albert wished to do. He wanted to hold him close, feel their hearts beating together, run his hands through Adam's hair. He wanted to tossle that curly hair he slicked back. But he could settle for any contact. As the thumb gently rubbed circles into his cheek. Albert liked pretending to be asleep, catching rare moments like this. When Adam was soft. He was caring. In moments like this, Albert could truly believe, truly pretend that Adam loved him back. Fingers feathered over is lips, and a kiss pressed lightly to them. Nothing like his more demanding ones that bruised him so. Though he'd be lying to say he didn't enjoy those. His arms ached, but he dare not move. Not reveal his slumber to be faked. That would anger him (embarrass him) and he just wanted to enjoy to sweet touches he got. Yes, just be still.

Adam continued to caress him for quite some time. It was a little surprising. He almost thought the ruse would be revealed after such a time, but no. Still the stroke against his cheek, and small utterances of a language he didn't understand. Soon enough, Adam lay his head down on his chest. His ears twitch slightly against his bare flesh as he stills completely. Perhaps… he was listening to the beating of the heart? That's what it appeared to be. 

His ears twitch and hands rest on his shoulders as the god lays there. Listening to the steady rhythm beat, the only thing he wishes to hear. Over and over and over. It must keep beating. He desperately needed it to. 

Albert keep in his gasp as he felt a slight nuzzle. To have such affection—it almost hurt to hold back the smile on his lips. Yes. Just pretend to sleep, and he'll keep getting this side of Adam. This side he didn't wish to show. He'd respect that, while basking in it in secret; how devious of him.

* * *

The song of Albert's heartbeat whispered in his ear. He knew Albert was awake. He'd bring that to attention later. For the moment, he just wished to listen to this sound. Beautiful sound.


	5. Mistake

Albert lay on the ground, body shuddering from the pain that rippled through his body. They were in the lower levels of the palace. Near one of the rooms that Albert had been using to sleep in, since he hadn't been… welcome. In other parts of the large structure.

It was hard to breathe and he felt himself cry, body lurching. Sick. Hurt. Vomit teased in his throat, if only held back because he could not bare the strain on his broken frame. He looked up to Adam, who stood over him, glare piercing through him. He held the offending fist up still, and he hoped he couldn't believe what he had done. "You broke my ribs," came hissed through his lips.

Adam's feet hit the floor. Yes, that was a sign of regret, at least a bit on his part. "Is this what you are reduced to? A sniveling worm on the floor? Do you not defend yourself."

"That's because… I do not hit those who I love," A flat palm pushed to the dirt, the giant beginning to rise, holding his side protectively. "And I do not deal punishment to those who have no control over what you might deem their FAULT." He was on his knees now, still struggling. "I am SORRY for taking one of your daughters from you, Teth. But I had absolutely no control over that coming to pass. And I'm sick of being treated as a villain for such things." He reached his feet. "And no amount of apology will fix this, but it is something that can not be FIXED." He almost loses his footing, it's so very hard to breathe. His voice, while he's trying so hard to sound firm and commanding, is weak and rasping. "I will not be punished for such things that I can not have predicted."

Adam stared back at him incredulously, for once, he did not have a comment to instantly bite back. To make Albert wrong.

"You won't even hold her, Teth. Adrianna told me. You won't hold this girl that you just BEAT me over. How are you going to justify this."

"She is not mine. I have no need to show her affection."

"But aren't I yours." A shallow, shaking breath. "That's what you claimed. Is it no longer true. Or do you simply smack your lovers around now." He stops, leaning against the wall. If he keeps talking, Adam is surely to hit him again. Or at least he fears. Instead, when his eyes land on the god, he is floating again, floating away.

He sneers. "Remember your place."

And leaves.

Albert limps back to his room. One of the servants is sent down to give him medical attention, but he's nearly passed out now. 

He should have fucking punched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (within concubine au, unfortunate once-in-a-happenstance occurrence of hey! twins from two fathers! not the best fucking thing.)


	6. Giving and Taking

They lay together after the act and all is quiet; Albert is still with his head resting on Adam's naval, half asleep. In his state, he hears it. Not daring to move, Adam's voice sounds, long dead melodies in his own tongue slipping from his own tired lips as he looks to the sky outside their open window. It's such a gentle voice for him, something sort of sad and lost.

Albert finds he does this more and more often after— well, after what he likes to think is making love.

Adam starts when Albert starts humming one of the melodies without thinking in his own time, as he cleans. He tries to apologize since Adam seems angry. He doesn't understand the meaning, yes, he shouldn't be singing— Adam holds a hand up indicating for Albert to stop his apologies. But he doesn't, still babbling how it was a comforting sound, nice to hear. Nice especially in Adam 's voice.

The next night, after their next time together, Albert rests himself in Adam's chest as he does-- and Adam cranes his neck to look at him. Asks him to hum the tune that he seemed so adamant against before. Not meaning to be hesitant, Al does as he's told. After some time, Adam sings in a low voice, that sad, lost voice sounding somewhat warmer and closer. 

And it puts Albert to sleep. He feels so safe and content. For once he feels... he feels like some of the love and passion he has for someone else is returned, even if he's not _sure_ of their status. Of if Adam actually returns his feelings. But it feels like it is, and as Adam's voice puts him to sleep, that's enough.

* * *

There was such greed in Albert, greed he didn't realize. The more time Adam spent with him, the more Albert's bumbling self seemed to demand from him. The small looks he gave Adam, the brushes to the shoulder, the smiles. He just required Adam to give more, and more. Surrendering his lips to his constant need for attention. Such greed that Adam couldn't keep himself from fueling and giving more. It was unlike him.

And there he was, giving his voice now to Albert.

* * *

One times as Albert clutches Adam's body to his own, as he presses into him, he breathes over Adam's ears so sensitive as he knows them to be. "Adam, will you sing for me?"

"What?" Adam quivers and trembles around him as he slowly pushes in, starting to complain about it was not the time, but Albert wanted it so much. He asked again, again breathing on his sensitive ear and kissing his neck and even being ever so mean as to stay still. Just being mean this once

Until he heard those words he didn't understand spill from his lips. His voice was adorable and shaky, he could barely manage. His nails clawed into Albert's back but it was worth it. He sounded so _cute_ and that's all Albert wanted.

Always demanding more out of Adam's pride and yet he surrenders it, just in this one weak moment.


End file.
